ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Gemstone
Plot The shot sees Jon and Rook training in the Plumbers training area. Rook is throwing punches left and right and Jon is dodging them in Human form. Jon then tries to punch Rook but Rook dodges and grabs Jon and chucks him to the floor. Max enters the room. Max: That's enough. By the look of things, Jon you are doing well. Rook: I agree. Your hand to hand combat has improved in the last few days. Jon: Thanks. Max: The downside is, we can't do any training with your alien forms today. Ben enters with a smoothie in his hand. Ben: You wanted me Grampa. Max: Yes, you Aunt Vera is coming down to visit us. Along with your country cousin. Rook: What about Jon, you said his training was cancelled. Ben: He can stay with us. Max: No Ben. Jon, I want you to go and visit Gwen and Kevin and Gwen's college. Jon: Ah cool. Our Universes are quite parallel. Ben: Huh? Rook: He means his Universe and ours are very similar. Max: Rook, take Jon to Gwen. Ben your with me. The scene fades into Friedkin University. Gwen and Kevin are waiting there. Rook's truck enters and both Rook and Jon exit. Kevin: Who's he? Rook: He is Jon. He has been left here to train from his dimension. Gwen: Oh okay. Grampa phoned ahead and said that we are keeping an eye on him. Jon: I am not trusted yet. I've been here a few days now. Rook: You are here in this Universe to train. Rook gets in his truck and drives off. Gwen, Kevin and Jon go to the burger stand and wait in the queue for burgers. Gwen: So what have you been doing the last few days? Jon: Rook has been training me in hand to hand combat. Kevin: Nice, and how did you get here? Jon: Azmuth from my dimension teleported me here and gave me a trial to see if I was ready, then he left me here to train. They are now at the front of the queue and Kevin orders 4 burgers. When they have all got their burgers, they sit down on the grass. Gwen: Trial? Jon: Yeah, he wants to give me more time to improve. This is due to an army or a single dangerous person heading towards my Earth, not known which. Kevin: How dangerous? (Eats burger) Jon: (finishes his bite) Very according to Azmuth. He's okay with you three though. Gwen: Us three? (Gwen takes a bite of her burger) Jon: (Finishes burger off) Yeah, you guys are in my Universe. Our Universes seems pretty much identical at the moment. Kevin finishes his burger and so does Gwen. We hear a dog bark. A few seconds later Zed enters and pounces on top of Jon. Kevin moves about to tell Zed off but Zed is licking Jon's face. Jon (Laughing) Hey, stop that Zed. Kevin: You know my dog? Gwen: If you listened, he said our Universes are similar. I swear boys never listen. Zed stops licking Jon. Then Zed points his nose towards the west block. A man jumps down from the roof. He is Utilized. He wears a black jumper with a skull on the front. He has dark glasses and has bark brown hair. He wears grey trousers. He is about 6 foot 2. He has small energy cannons on his left and right wrist. Jon: Who's this guy? Kevin: No idea. Utilized shoots beams all over the place. A big dust cloud covers Jon, Kevin, Gwen and Zed. Gwen takes this opportunity to transform into her Anodite form; Lucky Girl. The dust cloud settles. Utilized: Ah, lucky girl. What a pleasure. Too bad your all about to get frazzled. Jon: Frazzled? That's lame. Lucky Girl: Give up now. Utilized: Never, for I an Utilized. U'tilized fires more energy blasts towards Lucky Girl. She throws up a defensive barrier.' Jon: Time to return this guy's energy. Jon selects Chromastone in his Ultimatrix, but Utilized sends another blast at Lucky Girl, still shielding, which causes the Ultimatrix to change alien just as Jon presses the Ultimatrix down. Jon transforms into Swampfire. Swampfire: Swampfire! Why Swampfire, I wanted Chromastone. Kevin: And you take Ben's alien names. Lucky Girl: Shut it, and help me. Swampfire: On it. Swampfire jumps over the shield. The students watch and cheer, thinking Swampfire is Ben. Swampfire shoots some fireballs at Utilized but he blasts them down with his own energy. Swampfire then throws some seeds down and the vines tangle around Utilized. Lucky Girl blasts some Mana at Utilized's energy weapons on his wrist causing them to break. The students are now cheering and shouting Lucky Girl. The screen fades to Utilized getting put into the police car. Lucky Girl and Swampfire are there and watch till the police car is out of sight. The Ultimatrix times out and Swampfire turns into Jon. The crowd of students gasp. Lucky Girl: It's alright, I'm training him. He's from another world, bit messed up in the head. Jon gives a scolding look at Lucky Girl. All the students the disperse and Lucky Girl goes back into Gwen. Gwen: What? Jon: I'm a bit messed up in the head? Hello, I just helped you take down that guy. Kevin: True. Gwen: You didn't help. Kevin: I didn't think you guys needed me. Zed looks towards an entrance which leads to a corridor where Xagliv's class is. Zed then barks and runs towards the entrance. Jon, Gwen and Kevin follow. We are now in Professor Xagliv's class room. She is at the stand frantically looking for a gem. Jon, Gwen and Kevin enter. Gwen: You okay? Xagliv: I am not, something has been stolen. Kevin: Like what? Two figures enter the room, from the bottom near Xagliv's stand, and knock out Xagliv, Kevin and Gwen. Zed barks then stands in front of Kevin protecting him. The figures then run towards the exit at the top. Jon: Stay with them Zed, I'll get these crooks. Z'ed nods and Jon goes after the crooks. Outside, near the burger shop stall, some students are waiting for their burgers. The two figures enter the ground, they stop when they are in the centre and Jon stops near them.' Jon: Who are you guys? Crujo: I'm Crujo and this is Kuphulu, and you are about to meet your doom. Jon: I guess the gem in your hand is going to do that. Kuphulu: You shouldn't mock us. Kuphulu puts the gem into a gun and fires it at the burger van. The burger van explodes and the students are knocked flying. Jon: That is not cool. You're bad guys, and that means it hero time. Crujo: Haha, like you can do anything. Jon shows them the Ultimatrix and selects Cannonbolt but the picture is static and Jon looks at the Ultimatrix strangely. Crujo and Kuphulu fires their guns towards Jon. Jon slaps down the Ultimatrix and get Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch is hit by the energy blasts and goes flying into the wall of the building. Kevin and Zed exit the door near to where Shocksquatch has been blasted. Kevin: You alright? Shocksquatch: Yeah thanks. They have put the gem into their weapons, they are more powerful now. Kevin: Got it. Kevin runs towards Crujo, he touches the cement underneath him while running and turns into a rock form. Kevin goes and punches Crujo and Crujo goes flying but Kuphulu fires his weapon at Kevin causing him to go flying into the ground and he turns back into himself. Zed goes to Kevin to make sure he is okay. Shocksquatch runs towards Kuphulu and throws an electrified punch at him. Kuphulu dodges. Crujo gets up at punches Shocksquatch knocking him back. Lucky Girl jumps over the roof and then blasts Mana at Kuphulu. Kuphulu then falls to the ground, now grey from the blast. The weapon then falls near Crujo, and he picks it up. Shocksquatch runs towards them with Lucky Girl right next to him. Crujo fires the weapon at them and Lucky Girl fires her Mana at the weapon blast. This causes a big explosion. Crujo takes this opportunity to grab Kuphulu and escape. When the dust clears Lucky Girl, has reverted back to being Gwen. Shocksquatch gets up and hits the Ultimatrix button turning him into Jon. Kevin and Zed walk up to them. Kevin: This doesn't seem good. Jon: You think we can track them? Gwen: With my powers I can track their Mana. The students, who were blasted to the floor by the exploding burger van, now get up and they look confused. They look around and don't see Lucky Girl so they move away. Jon: The students here are weird. Gwen (Looking angry) Is that so? Jon (Gulping) I didn't mean you. Kevin: Come on, we need to follow them. Zed sniffs the ground and runs towards the street. Jon, Kevin and Gwen go after her. They find themselves near a big work hole in the ground. Kevin peers into it, and falls back when a machine comes out of the hole. The machine is big and purple/pink. Crujo is on the right hand side and Kuphulu is on the left. At the centre of the machine is the gemstone. Kevin is about to absorb the lamppost near him but gets some sticky goo aimed at him, Zed and Gwen sticking them to the ground. Jon also gets fired at but then dodges. He hits the Ultimatrix and get Chuck It. Chuck It: Chuck It! Nice, a Gourmand. Kevin: You sure eating it is a good idea? Gwen: As long as Jon gets the gemstone, then the machine is useless. Chuck It: I see, the gemstone does seem to be powering the machine. Chuck It grabs a bit of concrete next to him and eats it. He then chucks it up at the machine causing the machine to move back. Crujo gets out. Crujo: It's about time someone gave you a beat down! Chuck It: Hey, two against one isn't fair. I've got the big robot to destroy. Chuck It eats the sticky goo surrounding Gwen, Kevin and Zed. He then fires it at the machine. Chuck It: You take care of Crujo. Kevin, want to give me a hand? Kevin: Gladly. Kevin absorbs the lamppost and is now covered in steel. He forms his right arm into a metal sword and then jumps and hits the machine. Some debris falls and Chuck It eats it. Kuphulu: You think you have been able to damage the machine Osmosian? Kevin: I believe I made a dent. Chuck It then hurls some explosive energy at the machines legs, causing the machine to fall over. Kevin then breaks the other leg off. Kuphulu uses the machine to punch Kevin off. Kevin falls to the ground near Chuck It. Gwen fires an energy blast at Crujo knocking him out. Zed stands on top of Crujo so he can't move. The machine regrows its legs and then stands up. Both of the machines arms are now big energy cannons. Kuphulu aims them at Gwen, Kevin and Chuck It. He fires, Gwen throws up an energy shield but this breaks instantly. Gwen and Kevin fall back onto the floor. Chuck It jumps onto the machine. Kuphulu: Get off! Chuck It: No can do buddy, Chuck It climbs all over the machine and Kuphulu tries to shake him off. Chuck It then eats the area around the gemstone. Kuphulu's left arms blasts Chuck It towards the floor. Chuck It fires the energy at the machine destroying it and Kuphulu lands near Crujo. Then Kuphulu and Crujo teleport away. ''' Gwen: Oh come on. Kevin: What about the gem? You have it right? '''Chuck It spits it out onto the floor. Gwen and Kevin look disgusted. The Ultimatrix times out and reverts into Jon. Jon gets a cloth out of his back right hand pocket and wraps the gemstone in it. Kevin: That is disgusting! Gwen: I agree. Jon: What should we do with it? Kevin: I can look after it. Jon (Sceptical): So you can sell it on? Gwen: Jon has a point. I'll look after it. A figure teleports in, grabs the gemstone and then teleports away again. Jon: What the! Kevin: Oh great, now we've lost it again. Gwen: We should get back to campus, Rook will be back soon. Gwen, Kevin, Zed and Jon walk off. The scene transitions into the campus. Gwen and Jon are there and so is the Proto truck. Rook is outside the Proto truck. Rook: No Kevin? Gwen: He wanted to fix his car a bit more. Rook: I see. Jon: So, everything okay back at HQ? Rook: Now it is after Vera changed it all up. And Clyde was destroying Bellwood unintentionally. Gwen: Aunt Vera? Rook: Yes, she visited so Ben could make Clyde see that being a superhero isn't all what it seems to be. Gwen: Knowing Ben, that failed. Rook: Surprisingly not, Clyde now wants to join the Plumber academy. Jon: Nice. I guess. Rook: Quite. Magister Tennyson is awaiting our return. Jon: Right. Nice meeting you Gwendolyn. Gwen: It was nice meeting you too. Rook enters the truck. Jon and Gwen hug then Jon gets into the truck and it flies away. Major Events Jon meets Kevin, Gwen and Zed in the Prime Universe for the first time Gwen, Kevin and Zed exist in Jon's Dimension Chuck It and Swampfire make their debut by Jon Chuck It is a gourmand, Jon prefered to call him Chuck It due to his abilities The Mystery Figure makes its debut but only has a cameo appearance Chromastone is revealed to be in Jon's Ultimatrix Characters Jon Marron Ben Tennyson Rook Blonko Max Tennyson Kevin Levin (first appearance) Gwen Tennyson (first appearance) Zed (first appearance) Mystery Figure (first appearance; cameo) Xagliv (first appearance) Utilized (first appearance) (arrested) Police (first appearance) Students of Friedkin University (first appearance) Villains Crujo (first appearance) Kuphulu (first appearance) Aliens Used * Swampfire (first appearance; intended alien Chromastone) * Shocksquatch * Chuck It (Murk; first appearance) Trivia * Swampfire and Chuck It are used by Jon for the first time * Jon was going to change Chuck It's name after hearing Upchuck last episode, but he kept Chuck It * Friedkin University is seen for the first time * The Mystery figure took the Gemstone, but we don't know who this figure is Category:Episodes